Wonder Woman/Injustice Comic
Year One Wonder Woman first appears flying through the sky when Batman calls the entire Justice League to begin looking for Lois Lane, who had been kidnapped by the Joker after murdering Jimmy Olsen. Batman asks Wonder Woman to go back to the docks where Lois had last been seen and find out if anyone had seen the Joker. As Batman and the Flash discover the Scarecrow's body, Wonder Woman contacts them and reveals she has a lead. Using her Lasso of Truth, she has the crook reveal that the Joker and Harley Quinn escaped Metropolis by hijacking a submarine. Superman brings the sub onto dry land before Diana and the rest of the League arrive. Superman seemingly pulled Doomsday into the atmosphere and Green Lantern incapacitates Joker and Harley. Batman quickly searches the sub and when he returns, demands Lois's location. Wonder Woman wants to use her Lasso but Batman tells her not to bother. As Batman understands the truth of the situation, Wonder Woman along with the rest of the League can only stand and watch as Metropolis is suddenly consumed in a nuclear fire. Wonder Woman later approaches Superman in the heart of the destroyed Metropolis as he cradles Lois' body. She calls to him, consoles him as he grieves, and assures him it was the Joker's fault and not his own. Superman asks Wonder Woman to hold Lois after a moment and suddenly flies off, then later murders the Joker by impaling him with his arm. Diana is not seen again until after Superman dethroned the president of Bialya, where she asks Clark if he is planning on addressing the world. She advises him not to until he washed himself clean of ash, shrapnel, blood, and shave. Superman agrees and she tells him she'll call a press conference. As Clark flies away, Diana whispers to herself, "And you will say what I've been waiting to hear since I first met you." Wonder Woman is present as Superman reveals his identity and apologizes for his failure to save Metropolis and that he will no longer tolerate the injuring of innocents and needless death, demanding a ceasefire across the world. Wonder Woman is next seen in the Watchtower, having called several League members to inform them of the kidnapping of Superman's parents. She gives them a speech about how none of them were untouched by the tragedy of Metropolis. She tells them Superman has not been mourning, but fighting, and that this tragedy has inspired him to act. She then states that in response to his actions, his parents were kidnapped. She later tells the heroes that they will be killed if Superman continues to interfere with governments across the world, and that this is a scare tactic to "Keep us in our place." Wonder Woman declares, "I am Princess Diana of Themyscira, and I know my place." She goes on to say she believes in what Superman has started, believing they can change the world for the better, not just save it. Her words rally the heroes and they all agree to help her in locating the Kents' kidnapper, Mirror Master. After interrogating several of Flash's Rogues, they locate Mirror Master at a bar called World's End in Keystone City. She and Flash arrive at the bar, and Diana wards off her foe Cheetah by intimidating her and the rest of the villains by the League's numbers. When Mirror Master's escape is thwarted by Raven, Diana uses her Lasso to get the truth from him about the Kents' location in Salar de Uyuni, Bolivia and then takes his equipment to give to Superman to free his parents from the mirror dimension. She is there when Superman frees them. Diana is later seen fending off attacks from fighter jets over Jural, and grounding them by cutting off their wings with her sword. She informs Superman of the pilots retreating back to Qurac. She is attacked by tanks but makes short work of them with a headbutt...which seems to amuse and astound the suddenly appeared Ares, God of War, and longtime adversary of Wonder Woman. Ares questions Diana's use of force despite her preachings of peace, which Diana retorts that "Peace must be fought for." Wonder Woman demands to know why Ares has arrived, though he only replies that he wants to "watch her work." Ares goes on to say he has witnessed every war there ever was, but that a war between superhumans and human armies is "something special." Diana makes it clear that she is not at war with Qurac and only wishes to stop their bombardment of Jural, which is largely defenseless. She tells Ares once the attack has stopped, that the conflict will end with "a conversation." Ares questions Diana as to whether she truly believes in Superman's cause, and Diana firmly replies she does. As she says this, she walks into a hail of gunfire and scares off several soldiers, to which Ares mocks her by calling her merciful. He continues to goad Diana, asking her, "Will you take her place? Will you lie in his bed?" Addressing her unspoken attraction to Superman. Diana takes a moment to contemplate Ares words and replies that Lois Lane was an incredible woman. When Ares says this does not answer his question, Wonder Woman tells him she will let him grieve and that he is the greatest man she has ever known, then "I will be whatever he needs me to be." Wonder Woman then retorts with her own mockery towards Ares, accusing him of fearing her and Superman's "union." She further goes on to say that he fears Superman and if he succeeds in his plans, Ares will lose his power and asks him what he will become without conflict: "A god of ponies?" Ares, enraged, attacks Diana, threatening to kill her to prevent her union with Superman, and that killing her will be easy as he is fueled by the conflict around them. The God of War is suddenly knocked off Wonder Woman by an infuriated Superman. Wonder Woman seizes her chance and cuts off Ares hand, and after he threatens her once again, she pins him to the ground by impaling him with her sword. While Superman is understandably shocked by the sudden brutality, Wonder Woman assures him that gods don't die, only fade, and while Ares is not in great pain, he is most certainly feeling this wound. She then leaves with Superman to begin negotiations with Qurac, leaving the wounded God of War behind. Wonder Woman next appears after being contacted by Cyborg and learning of Aquaman's attack on a Japanese fleet. She is annoyed that people still aren't following Superman's ceasefire but Cyborg informs her it is not an attack from another country but from the sea. Wonder Woman approaches Arthur, calling him Majesty, and asks him to stop. Though Arthur refuses to heed her or Superman's ceasefire, he says that the oceans do not answer to the calls of the land. Wonder Woman soothes the situation over with words, but as she approaches Aquaman, she is shot by one of his soldiers. Outraged, Diana strikes Aquaman with enough strength to knock him unconscious, as Green Lantern, Shazam, and Hawkgirl arrive behind her and they move to start a battle with Wonder Woman saying, "I am so sick of words." Wonder Woman gives orders to the Justice League while deflecting blasts from Aquaman's forces when Arthur recovers and drags her under water where they struggle until Shazam intervenes. Wonder Woman continues to battle Arthur's men when they suddenly retreat as a massive wave approaches. Diana orders Green Lantern to move the ships out of the waves path when massive tentacles rise from the waters. Diana watches on in horror, breathing the name of the beast Arthur has summoned: the Kraken. Wonder Woman dives into the sea to save Hawkgirl from the grip of the Kraken when Superman arrives and forces Arthur to call the beast off. Wonder Woman then rises out of the water with the rest of the League, each carrying several sailors Aquaman and his forces had knocked over into the sea. As Superman and Aquaman continue to speak, Wonder Woman suddenly flies over, telling Superman to turn his communicator on. When Superman asks what is happening, Wonder Woman reveals Arthur's armies are rising on ports and harbors all over the world. After Aquaman reminds Superman that much of the surface borders the seas and demands he leave, Superman seems to comply and as Wonder Woman follows him, she yells that he can't back down, though Superman responds that he is not. Instead he orders Diana, Shazam and Green Lantern to follow him. The three then dive down into the deepest parts of the ocean and using their combined power, lift Atlantis from the seas and place it in the Sahara Desert. Later, Wonder Woman approaches Superman as he overlooks the beached city, telling him that Aquaman is ready to speak. But Superman does not want to see him and instead sends Diana, saying, "You're the diplomat. You speak to him." Wonder Woman and Aquaman meet at the shore of Algeria, exchanging banter though Aquaman agrees to have his forces return to the seas. He advises Wonder Woman to steer Superman off his current path, though she refuses too, believing what Superman is doing must be done. Aquaman reminds her that the actions of the League have frightened many people across the world, and that they can't tell people what they can and can't do. Wonder Woman only replies, "Perhaps." Aquaman then gives Diana a message to take back to Superman: If the Man of Steel should decide to seize command over the world, he should seek counsel with Arthur first. He then asks Wonder Woman to tell Clark he is sorry for Lois's death and leaves. Wonder Woman returns to Superman's side in the Sahara, informing him that Arthur will pull his forces back. Superman is pleased, happy to tell Shazam and Green Lantern they can return Atlantis, noting both of them were unnerved by such a drastic action. Diana assures Clark, "Don't worry about what they think. You did the right thing. You did what needed to be done." Superman is not as convinced, and Wonder Woman presses, "I won't let you doubt yourself." When Superman asks if Arthur had anything else to say, she hesitates for a brief moment and replies, "No. Nothing." Later, Wonder Woman alongside Superman and the Flash are breaking up a civilian protest in Australia when they are confronted by a new hero, named Galaxor. Galaxor demands they leave and attacks them, but he is quickly and easily defeated by Wonder Woman and Superman's combined strength. As the people look on in horror at the broken body of Galaxor, Diana violently orders them to disperse and all the civilians flee in terror in the face of her rage. When the Flash suddenly races off, Wonder Woman calls after him, asking him where he is going, with Flash responding to get Galaxor an ambulance and telling her and Superman not to move his body. Wonder Woman next appears in Arkham Asylum alongside Cyborg and Superman with the restrained Two-Face. A doctor accompanying them for returning Two-Face but Wonder Woman interjects, saying they are not there to return Two-Face but remove all super-villain patients, with Diana saying they have "Lost faith" in the asylum. Just as the doctor protests, Batman and Nightwing appear, prepared for battle. Wonder Woman is not fazed, musing that are right where they were told they would be, and places her hand on their newest recruit's shoulders: Robin. Wonder Woman is silent as she watches Robin and Nightwing argue over his sudden shift in allegiance, and she completely ignores Calender Man as he attempts to remind her of an encounter they had last Easter. As Superman and Batman speak, Diana asks Cyborg if he is patched in and Cyborg confirms his control over the Asylum's security. She has him open the crazed killer Victor Zsasz's cell, much to Batman's horror, but the killer vanishes before he has a chance to enjoy his freedom. Wonder Woman next orders Mad Hatter's cell opened and he vanishes as well. Before Cyborg can open Riddler's cell, he is suddenly attacked by a virus uploaded into his system by Batman and collapses. Diana rushes to Cyborg's side, trying in vain to help him while demanding Batman stop. Ultimately Nightwing deactivates the virus and tries to calm everyone down. As Cyborg stands back up, Wonder Woman asks him if he is ok. When Cyborg realizes that Batman uploaded the virus into him during the week they first met, he moves to attack him in a rage, only to be stopped by Green Arrow's sudden appearance. Before anyone else can say anything, Harley Quinn announces her arrival in the Asylum by releasing all the inmates and siccing them on the heroes. To make things worse, the Asylum begins to rumble fiercely and Solomon Grundy is revealed to be freed as well. The monstrous zombie grabs Robin and begins to drag him back under the floor, despite Wonder Woman and the other heroes attacking him. She follows after Superman and Nightwing into the depths of the Asylum to rescue Robin. Wonder Woman attempts to force Grundy to release Robin by stabbing his upper arm with her sword, but Grundy is unharmed and easily backhands her aside and through several walls. Once Grundy is subdued from the combined attacks of Superman and Batman, she is seen with her sword alongside Superman, Batman and the Flash rising from the hole on the floor made by Solomon Grundy. When Batman sees Nightwing's dead body and angrily shoves his own son away from his body, Wonder Woman gives Robin a sympathetic look and gentle embrace before watching Batman carry Nightwing's body out of the Asylum. Diana is next seen single-handedly defending the nation of Burma from an advancing army while Superman forces peace negotiations between Palestine and Israel. Wonder Woman next appears flying in the skies above a devastated city to meet up with the rest of the Justice League, contacting Cyborg on the Flash and Green Lantern's status. Cyborg informs her that Flash is rescuing civilians before stumbling upon the defeated Green Lantern. Wonder Woman asks him if he can see GL's attacker before contacting Superman, who informs her of the attacker's escape. The one behind the destruction is revealed to be Black Adam as he tears off one of Cyborg's arms before knocking him out with a single punch. As Adam gloats over Cyborg, Wonder Woman manages to land a drop kick on his back before Superman kicks his face with enough force to make him bleed. Diana and Superman then work together to pin Adam down just as Shazam arrives. When Adam refuses to stop his 'retribution' on the city, Wonder Woman declares, "Then we will take your power." She then pulls out her Lasso Truth before having Shazam take her place in holding Adam down. She wraps the Lasso around Adam's neck and informs him that he cannot lie so long as the Lasso touches him. When Shazam expresses hesitance over her plan, she tells him to ask Adam if there is any other way. Adam continues to rant about how he will protect Kahndaq, even if it means tearing countries apart. Having heard enough, Wonder Woman then asks him, "Black Adam- Tell us. What is your magic word?" Compelled by her Lasso, Black Adam screams "SHAZAM!" and with a single bolt of lightning, is returned to his ancient mortal form. Wonder Woman covers his mouth when he attempts to utter the word again. Wonder Woman is seen in the Watchtower with Green Lantern as Superman and Cyborg discuss the mysterious distress signal emitting from Metropolis's ruins. When Superman decides to go down to the city himself, Wonder Woman advises him not too. Green Lantern agrees with her and points out how it could be a trap, with Wonder Woman adding, "It's the perfect lure." Superman refuses to abandon a surviving citizen of Metropolis, and so Green Lantern and Wonder Woman decide to accompany him to Metropolis in case it is a trap. Cyborg teleports the three to the ruins and they all fly over what's left of Metropolis, searching for the signal's source. As they search, Wonder Woman advises a slow approach. They soon find the source of the signal under a collapsed building. Diana helps Clark and Hal move it aside before she orders Green Lantern to stand guard over the tunnel entrance while she and Superman go ahead. At the bottom of the tunnel, Superman and Wonder Woman see a large bunker, and when Diana asks what's inside, Superman is unable to answer. After Superman discovers the source of the signal, Wonder Woman is still suspicious before suddenly looking over her shoulder. When Superman asks her what's wrong, Diana replies," I'm not sure...I feel like we're being watched." She then asks Clark if he's sure they're alone, and Clark again says he can't find anything alive down there with them. Hal begins to ask them to leave so they can try this again more safely but Superman ignores his words and opens the bunker himself. To the Man of Steel's shock, his friend Lex Luthor is alive and well within the bunker. Diana only silently observes the two friend's joyous reunion before all of them return to the Watchtower. On the Watchtower, Luthor explains that he wants to join their cause and help them more efficiently bring peace to the world. Diana acknowledges Lex's friendship with Superman but asks how they can trust him. Wonder Woman is stunned when Luthor reveals he knows her and the entire League's secret identities. Wonder Woman is seen floating over a refugee camp in Mogadishu. Having grown disgusted by the League's lack of effort in helping such refugees and the fact the soldiers assigned to protect them have been raping women, she intervenes as one such attack starts and orders all of the soldiers and women to come out and face her. She promises to woman the general who tried to attack her will never harm her again, with Diana swearing to take him away. But when the woman pointed out that he will simply be replaced and the attacks will continue, she pleads with Wonder Woman not be so cruel as to give them false hope. Wonder Woman agrees, and then proceeds to crush the general's skull in, executing him. She then orders the stunned soldiers to drop their weapons and for the women to pick them up. Wonder Woman promises to return, leaving the fates of the soldiers in the women's hands. As she flies off, Diana shows no reaction as several screams are heard, followed by gunfire. Wonder Woman returns to the Watchtower, and quickly learns of Hawkgirl's kidnapping. When she hears Captain Atom was involved, she suggests the U.S. Military, but can't fathom Black Lightning or Huntress's involvement. Diana listens to Luthor's explanation of Batman's involvement before Hawkgirl suddenly returns. After Hawkgirl returns and reveals Batman's message that the League should work with the world and not for it, with the Flash and Shazam readily agreeing, Wonder Woman argues that they have finally brought true peace to world, and when the Flash persists, she tells him he may leave if he wishes. When Shazam reminds her that they almost killed Black Adam, Diana reminds Billy of Adam's slaughter of an entire village. The situation is smoothed over by Damian revealing his father's tactic, and Lex suggesting to the League they host a press conference to spread the League's goals in a more diplomatic manner. Diana accompanies Clark and Billy to Paris where the conference is held and she quickly rushes to Superman's aide when the Parademons launch their attack. Wonder Woman answers Superman's call after he attacks Kalibak, punching the New God through the wing of an airplane, and Diana successfully catches the plane by its nose and lands it on the ground before rejoining the battle against the Parademons. When Superman unleashes his full power against the Parademons and single-handedly eliminates the entire invasion force, Wonder Woman looks on with a smile on her face. Later, Diana approaches Superman on the Watchtower, informing him that the people are celebrating for all the lives he saved, though Kal-El is only able to focus on the lives that were lost. Diana calls his actions incredible but Superman still thinks it wasn't enough. She reminds him that even he can't be everywhere and Superman informs her that they need to recruit more like them to enforce the peace they've created. Though Diana reminds him that there are no more like them, Lex Luthor suddenly approaches both of them and says there will be soon. Later, Wonder Woman goes with Green Lantern and Superman to Gotham City to stop the battle between Batman's team and the cult that worships Superman. Wonder Woman forces the cultists to flee and argues with Green Arrow after his insisted they had the situation under control and she forces them to leave. Diana is present among the rest of the Justice League as Luthor finishes presenting the completed nanotech enhancement pill. Wonder Woman tells Flash, Luthor Cyborg and Superman on the Watchtower what Damian has revealed to her: That Batman never released Hawkgirl back to them but replaced her with the Martian Manhunter to spy on them and undermine their efforts. Diana observes Superman as he plans to reveal Batman's secret identity in response when the Watchtower's entire system is knocked offline, throwing it out of orbit and hurtling it back down to Earth. Diana next helps secure Damian into a nearby seat before telling him she is proud of his bravery for standing with them and against his father. She then helps Superman push the Watchtower down to Earth, their combined super strength enabling them to safely land it. Wonder Woman accompanies Superman, Green Lantern and the Flash to Gotham to negotiate the release of Hawkgirl from Batman. Arriving outside the cave in front of its waterfall entrance, Diana warns the group that Batman will be expecting them and not happy over the fact his identity has been released to the world. Diana volunteers to 'knock' on the cave's entrance but Superman tells her Bruce is already coming. When the Dark Knight greets them by telling them they took his life, Wonder Woman tells him, "You'll buy a new one," and demands to know where he's holding Hawkgirl. When Batman tells them he's not holding her, Diana snaps that she is tired of his deceptions and that they know about Martian Manhunter when Cyborg contacts her and informs her Shiera has returned to them, with Luthor confirming her identity a moment later. Batman then tells them to leave but Wonder Woman refuses, telling him that he's too conceited to see that they have the world's best interests at hand and if he or his team interferes again they will respond with force. Batman just turns and walks away, with the Flash attempting to intercept him, only for 'Batman' to suddenly fly off into the sky above. Realizing they were never talking to Batman but Martian Manhunter himself, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Superman chase after him, but after J'onn flies through clouds he vanishes. Diana reminds them that J'onn can shapeshift and become intangible and that's he not gone. Hal attempts to locate him with his ring but is knocked out by a single punch from Manhunter, forcing Diana to fly after Hal's falling body. When Wonder Woman sees J'onn talking to Superman, she charges at Manhunter and grabs him by the head, demanding he get away from Superman. J'onn takes the chance to shapeshift his form into a malleable liquid like state and enter Diana's body, telepathically talking to her as does, revealing he knows how much she's changed and how violent she's become, and offers to kill her to keep the world safe by cutting off the oxygen to her brain. In pain, Diana pleads with Kal-El to burn her with his heat vision. Superman complies, unleashing a blast of intense heat from his eyes that lights Wonder Woman on fire, forcing J'onn out of her body and seemingly incinerating him into ash. Wonder Woman is shaken from this, believing J'onn was fully prepared to kill her. Diana comes to Kal-El's aid after his battle with Captain Atom outside of the Fortress of Solitude. Wonder Woman slams her sword to Captain Atom's neck, breaching his containment suit. Angered, Captain Atom explains to her what's she done before deciding to take himself and Superman into outer space where he can detonate without killing anyone but himself and hopefully the Man of Steel. As Atom flies off, Wonder Woman pursues and is caught in his detonation, the force of the explosion sending her back to Earth. Wonder Woman is found severely inured in a crater in the North Pole by Superman. Kal-El calls the League and has the Flash remove her to receive medical attention. Year Two Diana is revealed to be in a coma on the Watchtower after surviving Captain Atom's destruction. Superman stays by her side, with Green Lantern assuring him she will awaken soon. Diana's mother, Hippolyta, visits the Watchtower, revealing to Superman she plans to take her daughter back to Themyscira, confident they can heal and awaken her. After a lengthy absence, Wonder Woman is revealed to be on Themyscira, Superman having gone to visit her, though she has still not fully healed after the seven month time skip. Injustice vs Masters of the Universe She first appear confirming that the kryptech armor is a success as she sees Copperhead punishing a group of delinquent for pre-crime. Superman than instruct her to take Freddy Freeman boots for Skeletor. Later when two members of the Suicide Squad are lost, she was surprise that this could happened. Later she talk with Superman about why people are still fighting back until Skeletor appear and tells them that there is magic in the land called India. When Superman left she tells Skeletor that they only keep him alive because he can be useful. Later when Batman team strike she Snap Damian neck with her lasso and she battle Teela. During the fight, she knock out temporary Teela and catch Batman's neck with the lasso and tells him that he must admit that he knows that he was in the wrong side from the beginning but before she could end his life, her chest was pierce by Teela. When Superman realize that Skeletor betrayed him, he sends her in the phantom zone so that it could stop the wound and and free Supergirl on the way. After Superman's death and Darkseid defeat, he was imprisonned in the remaining of the orbitral intidimadator who is now a new hyper security prison and it is revealed that she is imprisoned alongside Evil-Lyn. Category:Injustice Comic character page Category:Females Category:Injustice 2 Category:Heroes